Stars Aligned
by beheadfirstfearless
Summary: During a late-night conversation, the topic of love is brought up between Nat and Rosalina. The only way to explain it? Through stars. / Natalina One-Shot! Please notice the pair have never been together before this. Quite fluffy!


**A/N: **In the midst of trying to figure out where I want to go with Dear Mom, I decided to publish a (short) one shot just to try to make up for my lack of updates. This is actually the first Natalina fic I ever wrote, so please forgive me if it's a little rough. Also, beware of the fluff. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I only wish.

* * *

I looked at her. I looked at her beautiful figure, long legs and tiny waist. I looked at her hands, small and youthful. I looked at her hair, draping down her shoulders like a caramel-colored waterfall. I looked at her mouth, tiny and soft with the sides blooming into a perfect grin. I looked at her cheeks, pink, to say the least. I looked at her eyes, bright and happy, displaying the emotions she felt better than words ever could. I looked at her, my Rosalina.

She looked at me, her lips forming into a hesitant smile, cheeks red from embarrassment. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at mine, reading my face, reaching into my soul. Her eyes left me for a short moment while she graciously shifted her body closer to mine.

"Nat," she suddenly whispered. Everything was quiet until that point, so it startled me when she hoarsely spoke my name. Even scratchy and worn, her voice was my muse, making it hard to hear anything besides its lovely tone.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly, trying not to wake the other sleeping bodies around me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She giggled, causing the butterflies in my stomach to go wild. She was absolutely adorable. "I was thinking," she responded.

"About what?" I asked, wondering what the problem could be. Rosalina was a naturally happy person, often smiling for no reason and laughing when there was no need. When she was silent, that meant she was thinking, which was never about anything positive.

"You know how you write all of those songs about love?" I nodded, wondering where the conversation was going. "What does that feel like? To be in love?"

It was a hard question to answer, but her big, pleading eyes forced me to go on. "It feels like something that can never be explained. It feels like all the stars in the night sky are formed into one long, continous line, never to be scattered about again. That's what our life is like, you know? Like stars. We're all beautiful, in a way, but we're also scattered, never knowing where we go in this life. When you fall in love, though, you finally discover a meaning, a purpose, just like the stars, and you are no longer everywhere at once. You're just there."

"I'm guessing your stars have all been aligned, then?" She asked after a long minute of silence. I could not be sure, but Rose almost seemed sad, like she could cry at any minute, something I never wanted to witness.

"No," I simply stated. If I continued to go on, all hopes of grabbing my last star would be lost. I couldn't bear to lose the hope. I enjoyed it too much, never knowing what the outcome of admitting my feelings would be. Always playing scenerios in my head of what life would be like if I did have the star. "What about your stars?" I asked her. "What position are they in?"

"Scattered for miles and miles," she replied. She was too perfect, and yet too underrated.

"Why are you asking about love anyway?" I asked her after a long silence.

"I don't know exactly. I feel like I would know if I happened to be in love, but I'm really not sure. After all, my father isn't really the loving type, and my mom has never been around to show me." I could see a small tear escape her eye and cascade down her cheeck; it glittered in the darkness. I had to say something.

"Rosie, do you remember that time at the beach you kept taunting me about that kiss on the cheek in Chicago?" I asked her.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Okay, what about the time when you beat me in the wresting match?"

"I was better than you."

"Yes, yes, I realize that now. But what about the time when Bobby Love came and—"

"Nat! Yes, I remember all these things; give it up!" she laughed full heartedly for the first time that night, which made me immediately smile in approvement.

"You drove me absolutely crazy during all of that," I admitted.

"Gee, thank you," she rolled her eyes at the statement.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I loved you during it all." I knew I spoke the words, but I was having a hard time believing I actually owned up to his feelings. "That's what love feels like," I told her.

"So," Rosalina started. "If someone annoys you so badly that you want to punch them at least twenty times a day but you still stick around, you love that person?"

"Basically."

"Well, then," she sighed. "I must be head-over-heels in love with you," she smiled.

"The stars have aligned," I said, looking over at my beautiful girl.

"It's about time."

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! To all of you who have reviewed Dear Mom who also have stories going, I apologize for not reviewing anything since my return. I'm trying to go back and read the first stories to everyone's sequels just to get caught up! I'm reading, friends. Be patient with me. :)


End file.
